Goes with Coffee
by Linlin23
Summary: A cute/funny short-short fic. Reid figures out a song, and shares.  Hotch/Reid  Pre-established relationship. Stands alone, but goes with a story I'm currently writing.


Summary: A cute/funny short-short fic. Reid figures out a song, and shares. (Hotch/Reid) Pre-established relationship. Stands alone, but goes with a story I'm currently writing.

Warnings: Slash... Yeah, well that's the only warning, other then that it's PG rated.

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS, not me. I own nothing.

Acknowledgments: Big thanks to Starofoberon for Beta-ing, and to all reviewers!

**Goes with Coffee**

Hotch had a rake pulled under his chin as he watched Jack play with several leaves in the yard. He took a moment from raking up the dead fall to smile as his son tried to practice the magic trick Spencer had shown him. Several times Jack had asked his father for help, but Aaron couldn't provide the answer.

Reid never showed Hotch how to do the trick. Well, not just, "not showed." He refused to show Hotch how the tricks were preformed. He liked his secrets.

"Aaron!" Reid yelled, bursting through the screen door and crossing the yard in impressive time.

"Speak of the devil," Aaron commented, giving the man a quick kiss when he reached him. "Jack's been requesting your help with that trick."

"Leaves are near impossible to use," Reid spoke rapidly, not bothering to catch his breath. "Try something smaller, like a stone. Now, Hotch," Reid turned to him, handing over ear plugs that were dangling from the MP3 player. Hotch had seen Reid walking around the house with the thing, his eyes in deep focus as he rubbed his chin. When he asked Spencer when he had picked it up, those brown eyes had turned, distracted, as he mentioned it being a lend from Jess.

It had been lent from Jess.

That was enough to give Aaron pause. His sister-in-law had taken quite the shine to Reid. Her mind was quick, though not in the traditional sense. She was devious. He loved her like his own sister, but she was the cause of more then one intentional, well meant, interruption in their newly formed relationship.

Reid waited expectantly, waving the earphones at Hotch when they weren't taken on the spot. Hotch gave them a leery eye, still contemplating the source of said MP3 player. Reid sighed, leaned into Hotch and carefully placed the ear plugs in his ears. Aaron was more then happy at this outcome, wrapping his free arm around the slim frame pressed against his. He had been pleased, until the shyly smiling man pressed the play button.

The song played, and Reid giggled with excitement, "I get it! She was playing it while we were having coffee, and I'd told her I never understood why this song was so popular. I didn't understand the implications, so she lent it to me. I get it!"

Hotch nodded calmly. He turned, setting the rake down, before returning to the man before him. Grasping the MP3 player, he shut the small gadget off and took out the earphones. "Well, congratulations Spencer," He stated, leaning in and giving the effervescent socially stunted man a small kiss on the lip. "You've accomplished what hasn't happened in years of write ups and suspensions. I think you've just made Strauss the happiest woman alive."

"Strauss?" Reid blinked, taking back the player and checking the song. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"In fact, I'll call her right now. I'll have my resignation as the team's Supervisor in by Monday." Aaron walked toward the house, while Reid blinked stupidly at him. "While I'm on the phone," the dark eyed man turned back to Reid, granting him a positively evil smile, "I'll call up the rest of the team. We'll have a nice dinner here tonight, and I'll out us to all of them. I wonder if we have wine?" He mumbled the last, closing the door as he entered the house.

Reid was pale as a ghost. Quickly he picked up the earphones and placed them in his ears. Rewinding the song, he played back the few seconds Aaron had listened to. It was the chorus. "Oh, shi~ snap!" Reid sort-of cursed, conscious of the boy beside him.

"What's that?" Jack asked, pointing to the device. Reid handed him the player, taking back off toward the house. Jack donned the earphones and pressed play. Instantly he recognized Jess' song from this morning.

"Hotch, I swear, I wasn't saying anything about us. I wasn't! I just get it, that's all!"

"Really Reid? I'd hate to be 'just another regret,'" Jack heard his dad reply back to Reid as the man was pleading.

"Please, I already told you, I don't want anyone to know. I want you to stay Supervisor, and it's not their business anyways!"

The song played in Jack's ears, while his dad and Spencer went back and forth.

_Tell anyone and you'll be just another regret._

_My dirty little secret._

_Who has to know…_

Jack shrugged his small shoulders. He didn't understand what the guy was saying either. Walking back to his house, he decided to ask Reid what it meant.

Fin~

Purely for fun. Song is "Dirty Little Secret" by All American Rejects.


End file.
